


Photography

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cell Phones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nighttime, OTP Feels, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Photographs, Photography, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Straddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: While his face is covered, I take a photo. The moonlight illuminates Shouyou in that now-familiar ethereal halo. His hair flutters in the soft breeze from the cracked window. His legs are bare, pale and strong, on either side of my hips. The soft, golden light from his nightlight completes the picture.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Photography

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't fall asleep this time! I'm really proud of this chapter- I feel like it could also be a standalone. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

While his face is covered, I take a photo. The moonlight illuminates Shouyou in that now-familiar ethereal halo. His hair flutters in the soft breeze from the cracked window. His legs are bare, pale and strong, on either side of my hips. The soft, golden light from his nightlight completes the picture.

 _I want to_ _take_ _photos of him everywhere. In_ _front_ _of a fireplace, up on a rooftop, on the sidewalk, in_ _the_ _café, in a sunflower field, in a treehouse, mid-jump on the court,_ _about_ _to_ _spike a perfect toss... sitting on my lap, flustered, lit by the_ _soft_ _lights of the night._

I reach out with one hand and take his wrist, feeling through the sleeve. I have to prop myself up on the elbow holding my phone to reach. I gently tug his hand away from his face. He brings his other hand down as well, looking at me with an odd expression.

I take another photo after laying back again, my left hand still on Shouyou's wrist. His fingers twitch in his sleeve, and reach out to hold my hand.

"You're beautiful," I say softly.

He smiles, embarrassed. "You should see yourself."

It's my turn to flush pink. "I- Well- Ah."

Shouyou takes the phone from me, then sits up straight. He takes a photo of me, while my face grows steadily redder. He takes my hand again, and adjusts so he's holding it above my hand. I bring my other hand up, as well. He takes another photo, and I let out a breath.

"Stop taking photos, dumbass..." I whisper.

"But I always want to take pictures of you. Everywhere I can, for as long as we are together."

His words were so similar to the ones I'd thought not more than a minute ago. I take the phone back from him.

"So do I." I take a photo from my point of view, looking up at him leaning over me. His words get caught in his throat, and he lays down completely, burying his face in my neck. His breath sends a tingling sensation down my spine.

"...Dumbass..." I sigh, on instinct, though the corner of my mouth quirks up. He lightly smacks my shoulder.

"Gwah! you're so pretty," he says, disbelieving.

"Have you seen yourself? When you jump high up in the air to spike, especially. Your hair flies and I can _see_ your wings spread out behind you, holding you up in the air for so long. Time stops when you're up there, and not just for yourself. I can see the entirety of you while you're up there, and you're so beautiful, ready to spike as hard as you can."

The longer I ramble, the tighter Shouyou clings to me. Suddenly, he sits up with a huff. He brushes his hair out of his gorgeous eyes, impatiently.

"But _you_. Before I even start running, you're already at the net, feet planted and hands raised. Your eyes--which are gorgeous, by the way--are so focused on the volleyball, but you see everything. Your hair goes all woosh! and you send the ball right where I need it with those _hands_." He takes my hands in his. "They're so strong and perfect and _gwah_!"

"Ugh," I say, practically grinning. "Kiss me."

He drops down and presses his lips to mine without hesitation. My arms wrap around him, my hands roaming from his sides, to his shoulders, to his neck, to his hair, and back down to his hips. _He's so thin..._ He'd kill me for thinking he was fragile.

His arms press into the bed above my head, supporting himself. My shirt has ridden up at this point, and his bare thighs on my skin send electricity through me. I slide my hands down to trace patterns on his thighs as he kisses me like it's the last day on Earth. He lets out a shuddering breath over my skin.

"'Yama..." he breaths. "'Yama, wait-" He pulls away, leaving me feel lightheaded.

"Mm?" I can't form words at the moment.

Shouyou retrieves my phone that we'd dropped on the bed earlier and turns it on, checking the time. He shows me the screen: 1:07 AM. I groan, tightening my grip on his sides. He leans and places my phone back on the desk, plugging it in to charge. Smiling, he presses a soft kiss to my lips, and makes to climb off of me.

"Wait." I say, harsher than I'd intended. I wince, but he doesn't seem to notice, just looks at me quizzically. "Can... can we sleep like this?"

"Like... this?" He asks, settling back on top of me and laying all the way down.

"Yeah," I whisper. His weight is a comforting pressure that makes me feel grounded, whole, warm, at home.

"Okay," he says. "Just like this."

His head is tucked under my chin, orange hair tickling me. His arms are under my shoulders, and his legs are still straddling between my stomach and my hips. I reach down, straining, until I find the comforter. I draw it back up and over us. Then I place my hands on Shouyou's thighs, and close my eyes.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~


End file.
